I Really Miss You, I Want to See You, I Love You
by Kikilu Banner
Summary: She broke the mirror. He went back to his normal life. She rebuilt her kingdom. In the month after she left, three people who were linked together think about the one they love. -ONESHOT-


**Been meaning to write this for a _long_ time, but never got to it. I absolutely _love_ this couple. Nintendo must've really wanted new love interests this time. n3n love it! By the way, Nintendo owns Zelda.**

_I Really Miss You, I Want to See You, I Love You_

_Twilight Realm_

Nothing. I can feel, see, hear nothing but him. I know he understands my reason for destroying the mirror, but I still regret it.

If the mirror still existed, I could be with him right now.

My people are at peace, and all is quiet. Except for the beating of my heart when I think of him...

I really miss him.

* * *

><p><em>Hyrule Field<em>

I ride around on Epona, trying to get my mind off of things. It's only been a month since she left, and I'm bored.

The thrill of adventure, I loved it. More so because she was there. I do normal things like escorting important people where they need to go and little tasks like before. But without her... the fun of everything is gone. Even things I liked to do before meeting her are boring to me now. I imagine her reaction to something like farming for a living, or crafting swords. She'd laugh at my simplicity, but would find a way for me to do my chores more efficiently.

I still hear her voice in my ear. Feel her touch on my skin. Remember how beautiful she looked the last time I saw her. Her beauty means nothing to me, though. I fell for her personality, not her beauty.

I really miss her.

* * *

><p><em>Hyrule Castle<em>

I sit in my room, finally finished with the rebuilding. All I can think of is him. I know his heart doesn't belong to me, but I love him anyway. I gave that girl my power for him. I saw the sadness in his eyes when he thought she was going to die. I couldn't bear that sadness. When I had to fight him, I felt so guilty, so like a tool. Then when he saw the helmet crumble into pieces... he looked heartbroken. I fought my best to make sure his eyes would go back to the color that proved his determination. The color I loved.

I really miss him.

* * *

><p><em>Twilight Realm<em>

The people have little memory of what he did for us. What did he have to gain from helping me? Why did he have to agree with what I said? Why did he have to make separating so hard?

At first, I only wanted to use him for my own selfish reasons. Then, when I saw the selflessness and the need to do even the smallest tasks for complete strangers that came from him, I really, genuinely wanted to help him save his world. I really did.

I want to see him.

* * *

><p><em>Hyrule Field<em>

I stopped at a stream so Epona could drink. I wonder how things are going for all the friends I've made on my adventure. I wonder how she's doing. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, thinking of her again. Thinking of the fact that I could have fallen for any of those other girls as well. I could have been with my childhood friend, for whom I harbored feelings for a while. I could have also fallen for the princess, her beauty and knowledge greater than all of Hyrule. But I didn't. I fell for _her_. Her charm, wisdom, humor, personality, all of it. I love it all. I love all of her. I want to hear her voice. I want to see her face.

I want to see her.

* * *

><p><em>Hyrule Castle<em>

A lot of people would think that a relationship would appear between us. Something more than princess and hero. But that didn't happen. She was with him the entire time, and I was sitting here, sulking. She was able to take his heart completely. Something I could never do. Though I wish I could.

I want to see him.

* * *

><p><em>Twilight Realm<em>

The elder of my people taught me a new skill. The power of telepathy. I may be able to talk to him.

I want to try. I want to try today.

_Can you hear me?_ I asked.

_**Is- is that you? **_A voice answered. _His_ voice.

_Yeah. I learned a new trick. How do you like it?_

_**I think it's amazing. You've really outdone yourself again.**_

_There you go, praising me. You must have some talent, too, otherwise you wouldn't be able to answer me_.

His voice laughed and agreed with me. For days I sat around, just talking to him and listening to his voice. He told me of his normal life. What he did before the whole Twilight fiasco. He was a rancher. He crafted wooden swords. He played with the town children.

And I know something now more than ever.

I love you, Link.

* * *

><p><em>Hyrule Field<em>

Riding around again, I suddenly heard her voice in my head. I learned that she had mastered telepathy. Soon, everyday was filled with her voice. The voice I've longed to hear for over a month. It made things difficult to concentrate on. People sent stares, but I didn't care. I was too happy to be with her again. With her voice or with her in person, I wouldn't care.

I learned things about her that I never knew. She loved reading. She sucked at singing. Her favorite color is green. She couldn't cook to save her life. Her people meant more to her than her own life. But I knew that one. I knew that one more than I knew anything.

If she didn't care so much, we would never have met.

Now I will admit something I should've admitted a long time ago.

I love you, Midna.

_Now and forever, I love you._

**Yeah, I didn't wanna end the story with Zelda, since she's so useless in this game. In other games, hell yeah, but right now... uhg Zelda. And for you TP Zelda fans, the last line applies to her too. Seriously, TP was the only game where I didn't like Zelda.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review and you will make me very happy! ;)**


End file.
